Goodbye
by Annabel Evers
Summary: Mesmo que ela ainda o amasse muito, tinha que dizer adeus.


_**Goodbye**_

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seu universo não pertence a mim e blá blá blá..._

_Minha primeira fic L/S, então não critiquem com muito rigor, oooooook?_

* * *

><p>Fazia um belo dia de sol nos terrenos da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Uma garota ruiva lia um livro sentada na grama bem cuidada, mas parecia eufórica demais para concentrar-se em sua leitura. Era visível apenas pelos grandes olhos verde-esmeralda, que brilhavam de uma força inacreditável. Se algum dia alguém dissesse que estaria tão feliz pelo fato de <span>James Potter<span> tê-la chamado para sair, ela provavelmente lançaria lhe uma azaração, mas nesse momento tudo o que importava era sua felicidade de amar e ser amada.

- Pelo visto é verdade, então. - disse uma voz arrastada atrás dela. _Claro, tinha que alguém vir e estragar minha felicidade! _Pensou irritada.

Lílian Evans levantou-se de um salto. Com um aperto no peito, ela reconheceu quem era: seu velho amigo Severo Snape. Tinha, como sempre, o cabelo preto sobre os olhos, ainda possuía aquele mesmo ar de descuido no rosto pálido, agora transformado por sua fúria. Lílian remexeu-se inquieta; não gostava de passar muito tempo na presença do sonserino, pois as palavras "Sangue Ruim" lançadas por ele, ainda a machucava muito.

- O que você quer? - perguntou cansada.

- É verdade? O que dizem todos? Que você aceitou sair com James Potter? - perguntou em um tom ácido.

- Sim. - respondeu de forma petulante. - Mas não vejo isso como pode ser da sua conta! Se nem meu amigo mais é...

Severo congelou no mesmo lugar. Desligou-se quando Lilis disse a palavra errada. Esperava que dissesse _é óbvio que não! _E saísse pelo castelo ameaçando matar Potter por ter espalhado tal mentira. Mas... _Sim_? Só podia ser um pesadelo! Ela nunca, nunca seria dele, isso poderia assegurar. Lílian pareceu perceber que sua atenção não estava em si e tentou sair em direção do castelo, mas Severo pareceu despertar e segurou seu braço com força.

- Solta. Meu. Braço. - falou entredentes.

- Você não pode sair com ele, não pode! - dizia mais para si mesmo do que para mais alguém.

- Severo, eu o amo!

Com a raiva borbulhando dentro de si, puxou Lílian pelos ombros a balançou fortemente.

- Você não está em seu juízo perfeito. Você não pode fazer isso! Você não o ama..! Não pode o amar, ama a mim..!

- Existem vários tipos de amor. Amo James de uma forma que não consigo explicar! Amo-o com todo o meu ser! Daria a minha vida a ele, sem hesitar. E confio nele. Irá me fazer muito feliz, tenho certeza. - disse de forma sonhadora.

- Nesse mar de felicidade, eu fui esquecido, não é? - perguntou com ódio.

- Claro que não! Eu te amei, muito mesmo, mas nunca do jeito que você queria! Amava-te como meu melhor amigo, um irmão. Mas não podemos ficar juntos, entenda de uma vez! Esse amor que espera de mim, não posso e nunca poderei lhe dar, Severo! Por que esse tipo é apenas reservado a James! Se você entendesse isso, seria bem mais simples. Eu não estou nem nunca fui apaixonada por você. Sei que lhe dói escutar isso de mim, e dói muito mais emitir tais palavras! Mas por favor... Entenda...

- Entenda você Lilis, e-eu posso mudar por você... - disse diminuindo aperto de aço, mas nunca soltando seu braço.

- Não Snape! - disse séria. - Você é um Comensal da Morte! Dei-te 5 anos para mudar, desde que entramos em Hogwarts, tento ignorar tudo o que fiz, mas não aguentei ser tratada assim por você como foi a 2 anos atrás! E eu já escolhi meu lado! - falou com convicção.

- O lado errado, o lado perdedor! - berrou.

- Isso é sua opinião! Mas suas palavras confirmam o que venho tentando botar e sua cabeça. - gritou soltando-se com brutalidade. - Vou voltar a dizer o que já deveria estar bem claro: você escolheu seu caminho, eu escolhi o meu. - terminando de falar, pegou seu livro e correu para o Castelo.

- Eu vou matá-lo! - gritou.

Lílian voltou em sua direção a escutar tais palavras. Parou a centímetros dele, o rosto impassível.

- Repete.

Snape abriu em sorriso malicioso:

- Eu mato. Irei matá-lo se continuar com essa ideia absurda!

Inesperadamente, Lílian deu-lhe uma bofetada na cara, o rosto vermelho de tanta fúria.

- E eu estarei em sua frente esperando a maldição. Por que não tem como machucá-lo sem me machucar.

Voltou sua corrida, agora mais depressa. Abrigada pelas paredes do lugar a qual tanto amava, sentia-se segura. Mas não em casa. Apenas se sentiria assim quando encontrasse James. E enquanto caminhava na direção do salão comunal, sabia que tinha tomado à decisão certa. Mesmo tendo o amado muito, tinha de dizer adeus. Por não era o mundo que mudava tanto e sim as pessoas nele. E Lílian e Severo nunca poderiam ser novamente amigos. Ela nunca seria capaz de ficar longe de James, e se tivesse que uma parte dela morrer para isso, ela aceitava.

E Lílian Evans, agora Potter, nunca se arrependera de tal decisão.


End file.
